The End of a Nu Journey
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: Nu has woken up in an area she does not recognize. She cant seem to remember anything and the only clue she has is a scrapbook that she had when she woke up. Where will this lead? ONE-SHOT. This is The Start of a Nu Journey told from Nu's point of view. Please R&R. Thanks


**The End of a Nu Journey**

**This is inspired by the New Leaf/Life's Stimulant way. This is my one shot The Start of a Nu Journey told from Nu's point of view. First attempt at something like this. **_**INSPIRED BY IXRESOLEON**_

"Rag…na" The girl said as she laid in the hospital bed. She was barely conscious and her thoughts were clouded. She thought she heard a slight pound on the wall, but she couldn't be sure. She heard the doctor pacing around her muttering to himself as well. Her thoughts we focused back when she had first met him. The man she would discover that she had loved for longer than she could remember.

* * *

"_Hmmm…Huh? Where is Nu?" A girl said as she found herself laying in the middle of the road somewhere she had never seen before. At least she thinks she hasn't seen it before. She couldn't seem to remember anything besides that she was called Nu at one point in time._

"_What happened? Where is Nu? Where is Nu supposed to be?" She cried. She was scared and confused. She felt a weight in her arms and looked to see a small book. She opened it slowly and found drawings that a child would have done. It looked like they were drawings of her and a tall white haired man. They looked like they were having fun._

"_Did Nu draw these? Maybe they will help Nu remember where she is from or where she belongs. Ahh!" She yelped when she felt rain caress her pale cheek. She got up and started to run through the rain that seemed to be getting harder as time went by. She soon found herself soaked to the bone and with no cover in sight. That is when she saw a house on the corner of the street she had run along._

"_Maybe Nu can stay there for the night. Maybe she can find someone who knows Nu." She said walking up to the door. She hesitated and lightly knocked. After a few minutes there was no answer. She saw a doorbell and rang that instead._

"_Yeah, I am coming." She heard a faint voice from inside. The door opened and she got a good look at the man. This had to be the same man from the drawings. She was crying when she realized that she may belong here. She worked up the courage to ask him what she wanted to ask._

"_Excuse me…Nu was wondering if she might be able to stay here tonight? Nu is lost. She can't find her way back home. Nu was—ACHOO!" The girl sneezed. She was beginning to feel really cold in the rain. She looked up at him with pleading eyes._

"_Yeah, yeah. Come inside. I'll draw a warm bath for you. You can't be walking around in those clothes, you will catch a cold. I hope you don't mind wearing some of my old clothes." He said waving his hand. Nu's eyes lit up at this. She smiled as she followed him into the house. Maybe she had found a place she could call home_

"_Nu feels a little guilty not telling him that Nu has no home. She has no memory of anything before she found his doorstep." She said relaxing herself into the bath. It felt really nice after she was stuck out in the cold rain. _

"_Nu will need to tell him soon. She can't lie like this forever." She said as she got out of the bath. She picked up the shirt that Ragna had given her and saw it was like a small dress on her. She put it on and she could honestly say she felt smaller than ever._

"_Um…Hello? Nu is done." She said walking back into the room where the TV had a faint glow. She saw the man fast asleep on the couch. She figured she would thank him in the morning. She curled up on the foot of the couch and fell asleep._

_Nu was sitting in her room writing in her journal that she had decided to keep. She thought it may help her regain her memories. She giggled as she thought about the time she has spent here. She has really come to like it and has especially come to like Ragna. She blushed a bit at the thought. She glanced over at the scrapbook which was her only possession when she had found this place. She remembered the drawings and how similar Ragna looked to the man inside. She wished she could remember._

"_Nu will remember. She knows she will. Then, her and Ragna can live together forever." She said while writing it down inside her journal. She had a tear come to her eyes after closing the journal for the day. She felt a pain in the back of her head like every day she has since she woke up in the middle of that road that led her here. She curled up in her bed knowing that she was just wishing for a future that could not happen. She fell asleep while crying like she has for so many nights past._

"_Hey, Nu, how have you been? Is Ragna here? I haven't seen either of you in so long." Noel said as Nu let her into the house. Nu gave Noel a big hug and Noel noticed her face was slightly damp. This worried the blonde slightly, did something happen?_

"_Noel, please come with Nu. She has something to show you." Nu said as she grabbed the other girl's hand and led her to her room. When they got there, Noel saw a box that had been taped up and what looked like a letter that had been crudely attached. Noel tilted her head in confusion._

"_Nu, what is all this?" Noel asked. The other girl let go of her hand and sat down in front of the items. She motioned for Noel to sit next to her. Noel walked over and got next to Nu wondering what was going to happen._

"_Noel, you know how Nu has been to the hospital many times since Ragna has taken Nu in?" Nu said with a serious look on her face. Noel wasn't sure but she thought she saw a single tear forming in the girl's hypnotizing, red eyes._

"_Yes, I know. Rachel has been more worried about you than she lets on and Ragna and I are always worried. The doctor said that it is nothing to be worried over though when you were there last time." Noel said. Nu shook her head._

"_No, Noel. Nu does not have much longer. She can feel it. She can feel something taking her life away. Nu doesn't want it to be this way, but there is nothing that can be done. Nu will dearly miss all of you when the time comes. Nu has accepted this long ago and has prepared for it. Here, Noel. Nu has a favor to ask." Nu said with a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Noel had a sullen look damper her features. What she said couldn't be true, right?_

"_Nu, you can't be—" Noel was cut off by Nu who was near shouting._

"_Please, Noel. Do this last thing for Nu! Nu is not joking about any of this! Do not tell Ragna any of this either! Nu does not want him worrying anymore!" She yelled at Noel. Noel was shocked. She had never seen Nu like this before. She was normally loud, yes, but she was always happy._

"_Alright, Nu. You have my word. I won't say anything. Now what do you want me to do?" Noel asked steeling herself. Nu pointed to the box in front of them._

"_When Nu is gone, Please give that to Ragna. Nu wants the thing that was with her when Ragna first found her to be with him forever. She wants this to be her legacy. She wants this to be something Ragna will remember her by!" Nu said. Noel felt her heart break a little in her chest. She had to fight back tears. Here was a girl who was accepting that her life was coming to an end and that all she wanted was the man she most cared about to remember her._

"_Alright, Nu. I will do it. I will make sure that he gets this. Please don't ever think that Ragna worrying about you is a bad thing. It just means that he cares about you." She said as she grabbed the box and started walking out of the house. Nu ran up and hugged Noel from behind._

"_Thank you for doing this for Nu." She said burying her face into the girls back. Noel turned around and hugged the girl one last time before leaving._

"_Of course, anything for my cute little friend." She said as she walked out of the door. This would be the last time Noel saw Nu before she was admitted to the hospital again. Nu knew that she didn't have long either. She could feel the pain getting worse the entire time Noel was there._

* * *

"Well I better go and get the people outside. It sounds like they are getting anxious out there." Nu heard the doctor say as she came out of her thoughts. That pain was worse than it has ever been and she knew she did not have long. She hoped she could tell Ragna what she wanted before time was cut from her thread of life. It was already hanging by the very last fiber.

The door then opened to the room and Nu saw Noel, Ragna and Rachel burst in. After Ragna saw Nu, he turned to the doctor and grabbed him and forced him off the ground.

"You BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! YOU SAID YOU WOULD HELP HER!" Ragna yelled. The doctor put his hands up and started to speak. Nu wanted to cry out and stop him, but she could not speak loudly enough to make a difference.

"We have done everything we can. We have never seen this before. It is like her mind is just shutting down. It is all up to her now." The doctor said with a shaky voice. Ragna huffed and put the man down. Rachel and Noel were already at Nu's bedside. Noel had started stroking the girl's hair while Rachel had started to hold her hand.

"Rag…na…" The girl said weakly. Ragna's eyes lit up at hearing the girl's voice. Nu moved her other hand in his direction slightly.

"Nu! I'm here. Are you alright. Please tell me you are going to be alright. I promised to take you to that new amusement park that opened remember? We can go as soon as you leave here alright?" Ragna said. He almost sounded like he was pleading. Nu opened her eyes and looked at everyone. She shook her head. She hoped she could tell everyone what she wanted.

"Ragna…Noel…Rachel…Thank you for being the friends Nu never had before…" Nu said. Her voice was stuttering slightly and you could see tears in her big, red eyes.

"Nu…" Noel and Rachel said in unison. Nu started to speak again.

"Nu knows she is not going home. She has accepted that. Don't be sad because Nu will always be with you. All of you." She said. Nu could feel the words getting caught in her throat as she spoke. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake. She had to finish this. She had to say what she wanted to say.

"Ragna…I never…told you about…where I came from…" She said quietly. She felt Ragna grab her hand after this.

"Nu, I don't care about that. I just want you here with me." Ragna said. Nu raised a hand and put a finger to his mouth.

"Let Nu finish, Ragna. I believe it was you who told me that interrupting was rude." She said with a slight smile. Noel was crying by this point and Rachel was trying her best not to cry. It was a fruitless effort, however.

"Nu doesn't remember where she came from. Nu is sure it doesn't matter, though. She could not have lived better than she has anywhere else. She –" She said before starting to cough furiously. She grabbed her chest and felt more pain than ever at this point. She knew her time was short. She still had one more thing to ask of Ragna, even if she knew it was selfish. She looked at Ragna and started to speak again.

"Ragna…Nu has…a request…will you tell Nu that you love her? It doesn't have to be the truth. Nu just wants to hear it. Then Nu can go." She said. Ragna's eyes went wide with shock at this statement.

"Nu! You are going home with me. That is what we promised eachother!" Ragna yelled. Nu smiled sweetly and shook her head.

"Rag..na, Nu is afraid she will not be able to keep her promise. Nu knows it is selfish, but please, tell Nu that you love her." Nu said looking up with pleading eyes filled with tears. She looked up and saw Ragna looking around at what he should do. She figured that she could give him a bit of time as she rested her eyes. She was feeling really tired and just wanted to rest. She shut her eyes and nobody in the room had realized that she had just left them.

"Nu, I do love you. I have since a little after I took you in. I know I never told you and I am sorry. This is the truth so you don't have to think this is just me telling you what you want to hear. Nu, I love you and there is nothing that will ever change that." Ragna said. He closed his eyes and waited to hear her voice. After a few minutes, he opened them. She had not said anything yet. He looked and saw that the life had been drained from her face. He stepped back and couldn't believe what he was seeing. The one girl he had truly loved was now gone.

Noel was standing outside of Ragna's house. She had been crying a lot ever since Nu had gone. She already missed the girl. She was like a younger sister to her. She looked down at the box that Nu had given her and sighed.

"Nu, we are all going to miss you. We all loved you, I hope you know that." She said as she placed the box on the doorstep. She rang the doorbell and ran off into the night. She had tears streaming down her face all the way home.

As Noel went to sleep that night, the only thing that was occupying her mind, was the smiling face of a certain silver haired girl who was taken from them.

**END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**I almost teared up while writing this lol. Once again this is the story The Start of a Nu Journey told from Nu's Point of view. Let me know what you guys think. This was once again inspired by IXResoleon and his Life's stimulant/New Leaf story.**

**-Echoesofmercy**


End file.
